golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dao
The Dao or 'the way' is a specific set of actions, thoughts or ideals which can perform phenomena in the outside world. These actions are inscribed in the Dao Core, which allows Qi or Energy to perform the actions for you. (Kind of like a program) There is a limit to the number of daos in the unvierse, but there are over a million Daos specified by the creator in his Heavenly Dao that can be used. Some possible daos are banned by the creator, so the Heavenly Dao actually acts as a whitelist. See Magic for comparisons between the two. / [[Aura]] vs / [[Mana]] vs / [[Psi]] Dao is the major substance programming of the universe. Magic is a minor section of programming, but also includes all of the essentials. * Aura / Qi came first because it is more inter-personal. Humans sensed it internally. * Mana came second because it is external and omnipresent. Moderately rare. * Psionics came third because it was only discovered as a bi-product of mana due to spirit. Rarest. Inscription Daos are inscribed on the Dao Core, Dao Rings or Dao Tree when the user developed or copied the technique or method. However, True God-Beasts or some Divine Beasts can have them automatically inscribed on their bones upon birth. The inscription process can be reproduced and a Dao can be inscribed into a Dao Crystal to share with others or a cheaper Dao Talisman. (Must have at least a Spirit Mind) The Dao is inscribed as Dao Runes. This is the language of the Cosmos that gives creators a system to work with. The actual energy used by the Dao runes doesn't have to just be Qi or Mana. It can be any energy-type if the Dao rune is correct for accepting it. Dao of ____ vs. Dao Techniques The dao has three specific categories. Every full Dao is described through Dao Runes which are normally inscribed when learning the truths. The firs two categories are guided by both the Reality and the Universe to help spark realization of a cultivator through the Soul Dao. They almost naturally fall into place for cultivators with enough stimulus. Dao of Grandmist for example is a template of Dao Runes that specify the reality that is, which enables users to manipulate grandmist. Pre-programmed by something higher than the universe, like a reality being. Millions of these daos exist, but this universe only has a portion white-listed. Dao of Vitality is an example of a dao that is universe-specific, the creator added this dao to enable Vitality to work with other particles and allow people to manipulate it inside of their bodies. It is also a branch of the Dao of Energy. Dao Techniques are user-specified sets of Dao Runes that mix the above two templates to increase destruction potential, customization, or add a specific function. These do not have the help of the universe to realize as they are the creative products of an individual cultivator. However, most Dao Techniques are copies of the existing Daos but mixed and matched so they do not require a genius in Dao Runes. Dao Benefits Daos are the essentials of a prerequisite field. For example, humanity has probably only research a percentage or less of any field. Humans call a maximal benefit of a field a PHD. Note that across universes, fields are in a circular pattern for all knowledge. Even Gods do not know. It is up to the knowing to produce new knowledge The 'DAO', or the way, is the accumulation of all knowledge of a subject. Whether it be Swords, knives, kidnapping, killing, birth, death, crafting or life. Note that all of this knowledge benefits the Creator as he attempts a more delicate and precipitous universe. Other novels have mentioned 'throwing in Aether to gain meaning' for a cross-roads. 7 Deadly Sins (Dark) * Dao of Pride - one who feasts on another beast of power to produce a powerful form or Chimera. * Dao of Gluttony - one who feasts on another or object for the reduction of atomy and production of pride. * Dao of Greed - one who savors the incorporation of benefice of mortality. * Dao of Envy - one who steals from amother purely to become better. * Dao of Lust - one who lusts for all to produce to most powerful or ridiculous progeny. * Dao of Wrath - one who wants to wallow in an uncountable other's corpse. * Dao of Sloth - one who sleeps. Sleep gives power to the user. Balance (Neutral, Judgement) * Dao of Balance - Where there are 7 Sins or Charities, there is balance between Light and Dark. * Dao of War - Any culture, whether bad, dark or light, good will war with another to gain benefits. * Dao of Society - essence of all of society, one who navigates society of ANY culture. * Dao of Technology - dao which represents technology/science of a species. 7 Charities (Light) * Dao of Faith - Belief in the right of things * Dao of Hope - Belief that good will prevail * Dao of Charity - actively helping others * Dao of Fortitude - never giving up. (Will) * Dao of Justice - fair and equality. * Dao of Prudence - care and moderation with money. (goes along with charity, opposite of Greed) * Dao of Temperance - moderation of needed things. Trades of Mortal Races Daos are not about understanding the universe per-se, but understanding the combines, which keep mortal societies together. * Dao of Alchemy - one can progress along the Alchemy Dao to produce new and exciting recipes which can heal or harm. * Dao of Blacksmithing - one can produce metals which can exhibit several attributes which are on the road to understanding the Dao of Matter. * Dao of Enchantment - Enchants are on the road to understanding the Dao of Energy. * Dao of Farming - one cannot just farm a crop field alone. One must be aware of long-term yields, seed growths and timing. This understanding may even create supercrops which create yields daily instead of yearly. * Dao of Chemistry - Alchemy is the precursor to Chemistry in any society. The curiosity of mixing elements leads to either poisoning or potions. Properties Daos are kind of like autonomous programs. They follow a specific set of patterns that were inscribed before their usage. Every Dao has a Qi related to it. Daos can be similar to Magic, as the Qi used is controlled by the acupoints or dantian and activated via the spirit to produce phenomena. However, Magic is a means to an end, while Daos are the sacred texts to become the strongest. * A Common Dao can help the user by healing, harming or be used as a tool. * A Taboo Dao damages a user's foundation as the price to produce a strong attack, seal or defense. * A Grand Dao is a dao that is at the apex, created by a living being within a universe to produce massive damage. * The Heavenly Dao administers the Daos within the universe autonomously. * The Primordial Dao is what runs the universe itself, holding Grandmist as shapes and can also be used to simulate universes. Common Essential Daos * Elemental Daos * Primal Daos (Space Dao, etc) * Grandmist Dao (Used to control Grandmist based on user's strength, pretty much the only way to move it) * Conceptual Daos (Dao of Painting, Sword Dao, Dao of Law, etc) * Beastial Daos (Draconic Dao, used to automatically generate and inscribe Dao Techniques for Beasts upon formation of their Dao Core) Complex Daos Complex daos combine multiple Essential Daos into a single program. * Heavenly Dao - Controls a universe's Geometry and shape * Primordial Dao - Combination of Grandmist Dao and Primal Daos. * Soul Dao - how souls are made and held together. Combinational Daos It is possible to combine daos with Qi, Vitality, Mana, and Psionics. These can be considered extreme spells or Divine Secret Arts that can produce more than just a normal effect. Category:Cultivation